


Arm Wrestling

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arm Wrestling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After losing yet another game of badminton, Seb is determined to win an arm wrestling match with the Finn, even if he has to cheat to do so.(Or, Sebastian kisses Kimi in order to distract him)





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a matter of 20 minutes once I thought of the idea :D
> 
> Requests very welcome :)

Sebastian grumpily pouted at his teammate; who looked far too smug after winning yet another game of badminton. Kimi chuckled and walked over, ducking below the net to cross to Sebastian’s side.

“I’m sure that you’ll win someday.” he said, playfully bumping his fist against Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“One more game, I think I know how to win now.” he said determinedly. Kimi shook his head.

“We played 5 matches already, you can have a rematch some other time “ he decided. Seb’s pout only worsened but he mumbled a ‘okay’ before following the Finn back to the house.

In the kitchen, Seb leaned his elbows on the bar, watching Kimi rummage through the fridge on the other side. 

When Kimi turned with two bottles of water in his hand, Seb was staring at the ground with a heavy frown on his face. Kimi sighed and walked over, slipping the bottle just under the hem of Seb’s shirt, pressing it against the skin of his hip. Sebastian let out a yelp at jumped away, glaring at the angelic looking Finn. 

“Asshole.” he mumbled, taking the bottle from him.

“Someone is good at losing.” Kimi remarked, Seb immediately flipping him off in reply. 

“I bet I could beat you at something else.” Seb said stubbornly.

“Racing?” Kimi dryly answered.

“I, well… yes… but…” Seb stumbled for words a little. Kimi rolled his eyes, bumping their shoulders together.

“What is it then?” he asked.

“Arm wrestling.” Seb said, standing up a little straighter. Kimi snorted.

“You’re such a grown-up.” he said amusedly. Sebastian pouted.

“Please? Just once?” he said, giving Kimi his best puppy dog eyes. Kimi watched him with a rather blank look on his face, but there was a small twitch at his lips that Seb had learned was the Finn keeping in a smile.

“Fine. Only once.” Kimi said. They both got to opposite sides of the bar, which was narrow enough for them to use it for support. Leaning their elbows on the surface, they clasped their hands together, Kimi teasingly squeezing the German’s fingers for a moment.

“Ready?” he asked. Seb nodded, a determined set to his jaw.

“1...2...3!” They both put pressure, their hands staying in place for a moment before leaning slightly more to Seb’s side, making him groan in frustration.

“You could just give up and call it a tie.” Kimi teased, knowing it would only heighten Seb’s frustration. Seb huffed but didn’t answer 

Sebastian took Kimi completely off guard by what he did next. Leaning over the bar while at the same time making sure the back of his hand still didn’t touch the surface, Sebastian pressed their lips together. Kimi let out a surprised noise but didn’t pull away, hesitantly keeping his lips pressed against the German’s. 

Because of the distraction, he hadn’t noticed Sebastian flipping their hands over until the back of Kimi’s hand pressed against cold stone. Sebastian pulled away, a proud grin on his face.

“I won.” he declared, clearly expecting a remark about his cheating in return. Kimi blushed, stepping away from the German.

“Yeah you did, congrats.” Kimi mumbled, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room towards the garden. 

“Kimi?” Seb called as he rushed after him, but Kimi ignored him.

“Kimi!” Seb said again, grabbing Kimi’s wrist. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have cheated, it was unfair and-”

“It’s not about the cheating.” Kimi sighed, but stopped walking, turning around to face Seb and wishing more than ever that he was wearing his sunglasses. 

“Kimi..?” Sebastian reached out to touch the Finn’s shoulder when he saw the tense expression on Kimi’s face. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Kimi asked quietly. Sebastian looked at him, blue eyes wide.

“I-I knew it would distract you…” Seb said. Kimi sighed and nodded, looking away.

“Okay.” he muttered. Seb took in a shaky breath and stepped closer.

“But I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time now, I just had to find an excuse to do it.” he blurted out. Kimi looked at him again, taking in the anxious look on Seb’s face and the way his hands fidgeted at his sides. 

“Really?” he asked hoarsely, taking a step closer to the German. Seb swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yeah.” he said, tensing a little as Kimi stepped so close to him they were almost touching. It was Kimi this time who closed the gap between them, tentatively brushing their lips together. Seb let out a soft, breathless noise and kissed back, his hand finding its way to the back of Kimi’s neck to pull him in closer, parting his lips for Kimi’s tongue to seek out his mouth. They pulled away again after a long moment, breathlessly staring at one another. 

“So eh… what about a rematch for the arm wrestling?” Seb muttered, his eyes falling to Kimi’s lips again. Kimi smiled, wrapping an arm around the German’s waist.

“I’d rather have you kiss me again.”


End file.
